


All of Me

by SugarGlaze



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarGlaze/pseuds/SugarGlaze
Summary: Love is a hard emotion to shake. You care so much for Zack that it's hard to move on, even when someone else dares to take his place. What are you to do?
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is sort of an introduction of sorts.

The lights from the amusement park streak behind your eyelids as the lift moves slowly across the grounds. You honestly don’t care; you aren’t even paying attention. 

  
Everything in this moment screams flawless; the type of things only found in fairytales and dreams.

  
The kiss is tender; so tender and satisfying that your legs nearly collapse beneath you. If not for him keeping you close – held against his sturdy and warm chest – you would have surely dropped. 

  
It’s wrong how much you are enjoying this; how bittersweet his mouth tastes on yours. But how did it come this? You never liked Cloud before; not until recently; not until the similarities began to hassle you. Why did he remind you of him? How was this fair to him?

  
It wasn’t. That’s why you had to stop. 

  
Breaking away from him and sitting back down, you shake your head in shock. “I am so sorry. Whatever came over me is gone.”

  
Cloud eases himself back onto the seat. “Gone? You kiss me and now you have no interest in it. What is going on?”

  
“You remind me so much of him,” you whisper. Tears leak down your heated face. “He’s in your eyes; your heart. I just miss him.”

  
He puckers a brow. “I don’t know who … I’m not the person you think I am. Sorry.”

  
“Nothing to apologize for. I’m the one who should be sorry. Can we just bury the hatchet on this?”

  
Cloud nods; you aren’t sure, but his eyes look sad; a trick of light, you assume. Leaning against the wall, you watch him stare out the narrow window at the park; lights in his beautiful eyes.

  
The same eyes that remind you of Zack. Poor ignorant Cloud; you like him, but don’t love him. Not now, not ever.

  
No one can fill the hole in your heart that Zack left when he died; not even Cloud. Letting him go is not an option.


End file.
